


Home Sweet Home

by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: i just randomly thought of this and found it a cool concept, i might write more of this??, i'm bad at writing descriptions i'm sorry, if none of this makes any sense blease don't hesitate to call me out on my bullshit, so uhh yea, who knows at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis/pseuds/YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAlumis
Summary: An AU I randomly conjured up about Ness seeking out Pokey via the Phase Distorter after getting the mysterious letter from him at the end of EarthBound, causing him to end up in the world of Mother 3. Shenanigans ensue.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a rewrite of something i wrote back in 2016 but never posted, except that one is terrible and threw the plot out the window so here we are.

Ness stood there, an unfamiliar feeling rising in his chest. A sharp feeling of fear, if you will. He was in front of a huge lab, with multiple animals (were they animals?) milling about, but something about them was wrong. But he knew he was at the right place. 

So this is where he’s gone to…

His goal was to see him. His neighbor and former friend, Pokey Minch. 

After receiving that letter from Picky the night after he saved the world, Ness was… concerned, to say the least. He assumed he might have gone far, but this far? Knowing he was cooking up a plan that would spell danger for all of humanity, Ness had to go down with him.

It wasn’t hard, convincing Andonuts to hand him the Phase Distorter. He didn’t have time to put his soul in a robot body. Besides, he didn’t want to go through that again. Fortunately, the effects of time travel haven’t gotten to him quite yet. 

Ness didn’t know if his old friend was here, but he knew his subordinates were. No harm in infiltrating the place just to find who you’re looking for, right?

He did his best not to be noticed by any of the members of Pokey’s strange army. He could tell said army belonged to him because… come on, Pigmasks? What other resemblance is there? 

Memories of his time with Pokey flooded into his mind, but he shook them away. He didn’t want to think about that right then. In fact, he was mad at Pokey for heading off to God knows where only to wreak havoc. And it was working. 

A siren scared him out of his wits. How did he get noticed, when he was being as careful as he could? He assumed taking out his bat to fight would help, but he held back on the thought. That would only cause more trouble. 

He heard a monotonous voice pull him out of his thoughts. He turned to the figure, realizing that he was right in front of him. And that fast? 

The figure had a helmet nestled in one of his arms. His ginger hair is what made him stand out, and he donned a grey jacket, orange pants, and black boots. Two Pigmask soldiers were beside him, biding their time nervously. 

“Do you realize how much trouble you’re in?” The man asked, taking a few steps forward.

“I’ve noticed,” Ness responded in a timid manner, “Look, I’m just trying to look for someone. I don’t mean to attract trouble or-”

“You’re looking for Master Porky, aren’t you?” He asked as if he read his mind. Then again, Ness felt as if there was another PSI user in the room. 

“Yeah,” He replied. “Hold up, Master Porky? Pretty sure he’s just Pokey. Are we on the same page here?” 

“You’re pissing me off,” The man said as he sheathed his sword. “Either you leave the premises, or I will end up doing something which will make you regret your decision of ever coming here. I will not hesitate to shoot you, after all.” 

Ness stared at him in confusion, but the figure only ended up staring him down. “I didn’t---hey, who are you, anyway?” 

“You may call me Commander,” The red-haired boy replied, his sword beside his hip. “Now are you going to go?”

Ness wanted to ask if he went by any other name, but in the current circumstances, he knew that would get him shot. 

“Wait, I-”

Ness dodged the blow that was aimed at him. It seemed this ‘Commander’ has an arm cannon attached to his arm. 

Hmm, I wonder why that is. 

But he had no time to really think about that, as his life is clearly in danger. His eyes widened, signifying his fear. The Commander kept a straight face, somehow, in spite of the events laid out before him. 

“That was a warning shot,” He continued, his tone unvaried, “How many times do I have to-”

“Uhh, Commander?” Asked a Pigmask soldier not far away from him. 

A sigh from the Commander. “What is it?” 

“He’s running away!” Screamed another. 

The Commander sheathed his sword once again, muttering swears under his breath. Despite this, he knew this would be an easy target. 

Ness ran as fast as he could. He wasn’t the best at running away, but he could fight back with PSI if push comes to shove. He could even use physical attacks to fend him off. 

Sirens sounded, ringing noisily in Ness’s ears. That made him even more stressed out. At this point, he didn’t know where to go, as all the hallways looked the same. And there were so many Pigmasks. They were at all corners, from the corridor to a multitude of hallways. At this rate, he didn’t think he could make it.

But he didn’t want this mission to be all for naught. 

PK Rockin’ seeped from his fingertips and into his hands. Pigmask soldiers blocked the entrances. Ness smiled, as he knew these would be easy targets. Though he was a tad bit rusty after not fighting for a while, that wouldn’t matter after the soldiers were blown to smithereens. They didn’t seem like fighters, anyway.

Using PK Rockin’, the Pigmasks were sent flying. One of them struggled to get up, but once he was able to, he reached into his walkie-talkie and started speaking into it, yelling something along the lines of “The target has the ability to wield PSI!” But that didn’t matter to Ness.

More Pigmasks got in the way. But they weren’t too hard to deal with. Just a dash of PSI and you’re good to go!

The Commander tried looking for him, but to no avail. He was about to spoil Master Porky’s plans! And hell knows what would happen to him if he were to let him escape, moreover what Porky would do to him. 

Shit… 

But no matter. He knew Master Porky would be able to take care of this. He’s the king, after all. And besides, he needs to focus on pulling the rest of the Needles.

With that, he took out his walkie-talkie. 

“Master Porky,” The Commander drawled, “There is an intruder that escaped in the Chimera Labs. He seems to have known you, possibly in a past life, I presume?” 

“Ah, yes,” Master Porky said in delight, “My good ol’ friend Ness, is it? I’ll make him rue the day he ever stepped foot into this dimension.”

The Commander didn’t understand the last part of Master Porky’s sentence, but nonetheless, he continued. 

“I was not able to catch him on sight. As well as that, I need to get ready to pull the next Needle. Are we going to be able to do anything about him, Master Porky?” 

“Let ‘em do what he wants.”

“I’m sorry?” 

A cackle on Porky’s end, and the Commander swore he could hear him folding his arms. “He’ll die anyway in this cruel world, knowing him.” 

___

Ness was finally able to get out of there. 

Where to now? He thought to himself as he looked around the area. 

Who knows where Porky is, and whatever he’s up to? No matter the case, Ness knew it was troubling, especially for this timeline. 

For now, he has to know where he is, and how far in time he ended up going. Because for all he knew, he could be in a world where its end is taking place. Thinking about that made him shudder, especially considering the fate his own dimension would’ve been in if not for his world-saving journey. 

The sight of four people, one of them that looked his age, caught him off guard. The one in particular he was looking at had blond hair spiked into a cowlick, wearing a yellow and red striped shirt similar to his. Weirdly enough, the style of his hair was similar to that of the Commander. Though seeing him here made him wonder if he was going on an adventure of his own. Or maybe he’s just out being a regular kid. 

The group ran past him, not even giving him the light of day. That was fine, though. He had to focus on his goal, anyway. Maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to properly meet those four. 

Or maybe he won’t, as they seem to be achieving their own goal. 

For now, he had to locate his old friend’s whereabouts and send him home.


End file.
